


Teething by Howard

by Dusty1918



Series: ___ by Howard [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Baby PeggySous, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: Howard has a solution to Carter Sousa's teething pain





	Teething by Howard

Peggy bounces her fussy six month old son on her knee as she sits on a couch in Howard’s living room. Howard watches from a nearby club chair, drink in hand. 

“Oh, I know it hurts, my darling,” she says to her teething son. 

“Perhaps this will soothe Master Carter’s gums.” Mr. Jarvis hands her a washcloth moistened with cold water.

Peggy takes the cloth from him and slips it into her son’s mouth. “Thank you, Mr. Jarvis. Of course, Carter’s first tooth decides to erupt while Daniel is out of town.” The baby fights back against the wet cloth. “Darling, what do you expect me to do? I don’t know how to make it stop.” Her voice cracks slightly in frustration.

Howard rises and carries his empty glass to the sideboard. He fills his glass with whiskey, drinks it, and refills it before setting it next to the bottle. “Give him to me,” he says as he strolls over to the mother and son. Peggy gives Howard an unsure look as he stand in front of her with his hands out. “Come on, Peg. I won’t break him.”

“Alright.” She hands the still fussy baby to Howard.

He cradles Carter against his chest as he returns to the sideboard. His eyes meet Peggy’s as he dips a finger in his whiskey glass and swirls it around. Removing his finger from the liquid, his smirks slightly as he slips the finger into Carter’s mouth. 

“Really, Howard! You are giving my child whiskey?”

“What? It’s what my folks did when my siblings and I were kids. See. He is calming down already.” Sure enough, the baby has stopped his fussing as he sucks on Howard’s finger. “If I do this well with your kid, imagine how amazing I’ll be with my own.”

“Heaven help us if that ever happens,” Peggy replies as she takes Carter from Howard. Now that the baby has calmed down, she can tell sleep won’t be far behind. Hopefully, she will be able to get some as well.

**Author's Note:**

> https://vinepair.com/articles/alcohol-and-teething-an-oral-history/


End file.
